Drugs, polymers, or other materials may have an inactive state, which can later be transitioned into an active state. For example, with respect to a chemotherapeutic agent, there may be a desire to deliver the chemotherapeutic agent in concentrated amounts directly to a treatment site to reduce systemic side effects. Further, depending on the treatment site, there may be a desire to deliver the chemotherapeutic agent in an inactive, or inert, state systemically and later activate the chemotherapeutic agent at the treatment site. Contemplated activation means for activating inactive agents, such as a chemotherapeutic agent, may include, for example, light energy, thermal energy, radiation, magnetic energy, or the use of a chemical reaction inducing agent. For example, light activated drugs, or photodynamic therapy, are currently being researched and developed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0118816 to Kipshidze et al. (hereinafter Kipshidze) discloses a treatment system for providing energy therapy to a patient. The treatment system includes an implantable device and an activation system having a plurality of energy emitters that transmit energy towards the device. In particular, the implantable device may be a stent having an energy activated treatment agent thereon. The activation system includes a light emitting catheter configured to output light of the appropriate absorptive wavelength to activate the treatment agent. According to the disclosed embodiment, the light emitting catheter may include a light source array containing light emitting diodes disposed on conductive traces electrically connected to leads extending proximally through a lumen of the light emitting catheter to an external power supply and control device. Although the treatment system of Kipshidze may be useful for the disclosed application, it should be appreciated that there may be a need for new and improved intraluminal systems, particularly as the use of inactivate agents is further developed.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.